Entre el amor, la gratitud y la amistad
by Nefti
Summary: La vida de las amazonas en sí no es fácil,pero ¿qué pasa cuando una decisión no sólo afecta el destino de una de ellas, sino también determina el futuro de quienes más le importan en la vida?
1. Sólo un sentimiento

_**Saint Seiya** no es mío, le pertenece al sensei Masami Kurumada._

_Sumario: Si de por sí la vida de las amazonas no es fácil¿qué pasa cuando una decisión no sólo afecta el destino de una de ellas, sino también determina el futuro de quienes más le importan en la vida?_

_Parejas: MiloxOC, AioriaxMarín_

* * *

**Entre el amor, la gratitud y la amistad. **

**Capítulo 1. Sólo un sentimiento**

"¡Toma esto!" – una chica de cabello rojizo se preparaba para propinar una de sus mejores técnicas.

"¡Te aseguro que no será tan fácil Marín!" – respondió otra joven de largo cabello rubio al momento en que contraatacaba. Ambas lucían una máscara que les cubría el rostro.

¡ARGH!

El golpe sonó estruendosamente y ambas chicas salieron disparadas en sentidos contrarios, provocando que fueran a dar violentamente al piso.

"¡Bien! Basta. Marín, Shaula, eso es todo por hoy".

"De acuerdo Maestro" – contestó Marín tras la orden de Aioria, quien era uno de los caballeros dorados, al mismo tiempo que corría hacia su compañera, la cual todavía se encontraba aturdida recuperándose del duro encontronazo – "Shaula ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, gracias Marín. Vaya, sí que eres fuerte, por algo compites para ser amazona de plata" – respondió la joven rubia aceptando la ayuda de la pelirroja para levantarse.

"No digas eso, tu también eres fuerte Shaula"

"La verdad es que ambas están en muy buen nivel aunque todavía les falta entrenamiento" – Aioria se veía complacido, hacía sólo cuatro años que ambas muchachas entrenaban bajo su tutela y se asombraba cada vez más por el progreso que mostraban las amazonas – "ya sólo faltan unas cuantas semanas para el torneo donde competirán por sus respectivas armaduras, así que tendremos que agilizar más las cosas".

"Sí Aioria, pero hay chicas verdaderamente muy fuertes dentro de las competidoras por lo que no creo que sea tan fácil" – mencionó Shaula mientras Marín la ayudaba a sacudirse el polvo del árido suelo griego.

"Vamos, no seas tan pesimista, te aseguro que ganaremos sin pro..."

"¡Ja! Eso quiero verlo "– una voz femenina interrumpió a Marín, la cual los sorprendió al llegar procedente de la pequeña colina contigua al área de entrenamiento. La recién llegada tenía cabello y traje verdoso, era alta, también lucía una máscara y su actitud era bastante desafiante.

"¡Shaina¿qué haces aquí?"

"Sólo viene a comprobar los "progresos" de tus discípulas Aioria" – la amazona dio un fuerte y potente salto para colocarse cerca de ellos – "ya quiero ver sus caras en el torneo cuando me gane mi armadura".

"Shaina ¿no deberías estar entrenando con tu maestro?"- objetó Marín haciendo caso omiso del comentario.

"Mira chica, no creo que sea incorrecto visitar a mis compañeritas amazonas".

"¡Pero para mí sí lo es, Shaina!" – los cuatro voltearon hacia la misma dirección por la que había llegado la aspirante a caballero. Otro joven, de ojos y cabellera azul se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, se trataba de Milo, un caballero dorado al igual que Aioria -"¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no desaparezcas a mitad del entrenamiento?".

Shaula se ruborizó, cosa que siempre ocurría cuando veía a Milo. En ese preciso instante agradeció el portar esa horrorosa máscara ya que así nadie notaría su rubor. O al menos eso creía.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga¿qué me muera de aburrimiento? Sabes muy bien que le gano a todas las demás perdedoras" – contestó Shaina con su conocida postura de colocar una mano en la cadera y golpear el piso con un pie.

"Sí, Shaina, se que eres la más fuerte de tus compañeras, pero como tu maestro me reservo el derecho de excluirte de la competencia si continuas con ese comportamiento" – Milo se veía bastante enfadado, sin dejar de mirar enérgicamente a su pupila.

"Sí, sí, como tú digas, volveré a mi aburrido entrenamiento". –respondió la amazona, al sentirse acorralada no tuvo más remedio que ceder. –"Nos vemos chicos"- tras decir esto, desapareció a lo lejos.

"Ah, pero qué muchacha tan complicada ¿verdad?" – suspiraba Milo mientras que el rostro enérgico que había mostrado antes desparecía lentamente.

"Bastante especial, por algo es tu discípula Milo".

"¿Qué insinuas Aioria?"

"Nada, nada hombre. Por cierto ¿por cuál armadura competirá Shaina?"

"Según tengo entendido por la de Ophiuco. Es mi mejor alumna por lo que no me extrañaría que la ganase ¿y qué hay de tus chicas?"

"Marín competirá por la de Aguila y Shaula por la de Quilla. Confío en que ambas saldrán triunfadoras".

"No lo dudo, se nota que han entrenado arduamente ¿no es así?" – Milo se dirigió hacia las amazonas con una sonrisa. Marín asintió pero Shaula estaba muy nerviosa para responder, así que Marín tuvo que propinarle un codazo para que reaccionara.

"¡Auuch! Que diga, sí, sí, claro"– musitó a duras penas la rubia aspirante.

"Ya veo, bien, nos veremos más tarde" – el joven ojiazul se alejó en dirección al campamento vecino.

Tras un momento de silencio en el que disfrutaron del bello ocaso que se presentaba ante ellos, Aioria decidió dar por terminadas las labores de ese día.

"Bien chicas, ya pueden irse a descansar, mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento junto con las demás amazonas".

Marín y Shaula obedecieron a su maestro y se dirigieron hacia las cercanías del Santuario.

* * *

Aunque pequeña y algo fría por las noches, la cabaña que les asignaron era el único lugar donde las aspirantes a caballero podían sentir un poco de privacía e intimidad, lejos del duro entrenamiento que a diario había que soportar y, sobre todo, sobrevivir.

En el interior de una de ellas, Marín y Shaula no dejaban de comentar sobre lo sucedido ese día.

"Vaya, cada vez se pone más estricto todo esto".

"Es obvio, falta poco para el torneo así que no debemos bajar los brazos. Pero deja me quito esta molesta máscara" –decía Marín mientras colocaba el objeto sobre el tocador.

"Buena idea, también me la quitaré" – Shaula la imitó y se acercó al tocador – "Uf, es como si te quietaran un enorme peso de encima".

Ya sin máscara, Shaula no dejaba de observarse en el espejo al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

"Y ahora tú ¿por qué tan feliz?"– dijo Marín al mismo tiempo que rompía el silencio y hacía reaccionar a Shaula de su letargo, casi hipnótico.

¿Yooo, no, no me pasa absolutamente nada.

Sin embargo, eso no dejó contenta a la pelirroja. Marín la conocía bien, quizá bastante bien a pesar de conocerla no más de cuatro años y de limitarse a conversar la mayor parte del tiempo sobre su entrenamiento y sus vidas como amazonas. Así que no pudo dejar pasar el comentario.

"Es por Milo ¿cierto?"

"No, no, claro que no" –esta vez Shaula no sólo se ruborizó, sino que parecía un verdadero tomate rubio.

"Vamos, tú no me engañas. El te gusta ¿no es así?" –insistió Marín dejando salir una risita malévola.

A Shaula no le quedó más remedio que asentir, era bastante obvia con sus sentimientos, no lo podía ocultar y mucho menos con la perspicaz Marín cerca.

"¡Lo sabía! Y exactamente ¿qué sientes por él?"

"Pues no lo sé" – Shaula le dio la espalda al espejo y se dejó caer sobre la cama – "no sé si solo es gusto o si de verdad..."

"¿o si de verdad te enamoraste?"

La rubia no contestó, por lo que Marín lo tomó afirmativamente y decidió ya no insistir sobre el asunto. Después de un largo silencio, Shaula suspiró profundamente y añadió pícaramente:

"Pero, yo no soy la única enamoradiza que anda por ahí".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -en esta ocasión fue la pelirroja quien se hizo la desatendida.

"Que tú ves a Aioria como más que un simple instructor ¿o no?"

"Bueno, yo..." –Marín no podía creer que Shaula se diera cuenta, si se suponía que era más cuidadosa que ella.

"Oh, vamos, te fui franca con mis sentimientos, ahora te toca a ti".

"Está bien. Sí, me gusta Aioria y podría decirse que..." Marín no prosiguió con la frase, era como si de repente se arrepintiera por lo que diría después así que simplemente se sentó en su cama y miró hacia el suelo.

Shaula ya no insistió, era obvio lo que sentía por la forma en que la pelirroja permanecía en silencio. -"Marín ¿crees que algún día podremos...?"

"Tal vez, pero recuerda que tenemos un obstáculo"–Marín señaló hacia el tocador donde se encontraban ambas máscaras. Aquellos objetos que, aunque pequeños, resultaban un enorme problema.

Shaula observó por unos instantes lo que Marín le señalaba y, sin añadir más, simplemente suspiró y apagó la tenue luz de la cabaña.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	2. El principio de todo

_**Saint Seiya** no es mío, le pertenece al sensei Masami Kurumada._

_Sumario: Si de por sí la vida de las amazonas no es fácil¿qué pasa cuando una decisión no sólo afecta el destino de una de ellas, sino también determina el futuro de quienes más le importan en la vida?_

_Parejas: MiloxOC, AioriaxMarín_

* * *

**Entre el amor, la gratitud y la amistad. **

**Capítulo 2. El principio de todo**

A pocas semanas del torneo en que se decidiría la suerte de toda amazona que deseara convertirse en caballero, tanto Aioria como Milo decidieron realizar un enfrentamiento previo a la competencia, lo cual serviría para evaluar a sus aprendices. Para ello, Aioria escogió a Marín y Shaula mientras que Milo escogió a Shaina y Geist. El enfrentamiento consistiría primeramente en dos combates: Marín contra Geist y Shaula contra Shaina.

En el primer combate, Marín y Geist demostraron tener un nivel muy similar, pero la victoria se inclinó a favor de la primera.

Sin embargo, en el segundo combate las cosas no parecían andar tan parejas ni tan alentadoras.

"¡Vamos Shaula, tú puedes ganarle! Ten fe y confianza en ti misma". – Marín no dejaba de apoyar a su amiga en ese combate tan difícil.

"Te prometo dar lo mejor de mí Marín, no le será tan sencilla esta pelea a Shaina".

Ambas amazonas se colocaron en posición de ataque, mientras Milo y Aioria las observaban, un poco retirados del lugar.

Shaina fue la primera en atacar, su brazo derecho estaba listo para conectar el golpe al cuerpo de Shaula, pero ésta logró evadirlo y decidió mostrar una de sus mejores técnicas.

"¡Golpe de centella!" – gritó la amazona mientras que con una velocidad impresionante asestaba un fortísimo golpe al estómago de Shaina quien cayó al suelo tocándose con ambas manos el área afectada.

"¡Eso es!" – Marín y Aioria casi saltan de la emoción pues creían que Shaina no continuaría con el combate, sin embargo y para su asombro, la chica se levantó rápidamente considerando el golpe recibido.

"¡Ahora sí ya no tendré consideraciones contigo!"- gritó Shaina bastante herida en su orgullo mientras un aura de color rojizo salía de su cuerpo. - "¡A mí, cobra!"

"¡Shaina, no lo hagas!" –Milo gritó al darse cuenta de la técnica de la joven, la cual no obedeció y se elevó a una altura considerable al mismo tiempo que mostraba unas largas y negras uñas, mismas que apuntaban hacia Shaula.

"¡Que te detengas Shaina!" – el caballero gritó nuevamente a lo lejos, mientras corría en dirección al combate. Aioria hizo lo mismo al notar la situación.

Demasiado tarde. Shaula no puedo evadir los consecutivos y poderosos rayos rojos que en cuestión de segundos la golpearon en todo su cuerpo, uno de ello la alcanzó muy cerca de su ostro haciéndola caer inconsciente al suelo, boca abajo. En eso llegaron al lugar los caballeros de oro.

"¡Shaina, no tenías por qué realizar ese ataque!"- decía Milo al tiempo que, con ayuda de Aioria, levantaba a Shaula del suelo.

"¿Te encuentras...?" –Aioria no pudo terminar la frase. En el momento en que ayudaba a Milo a colocar boca arriba a la amazona, ambos no pudieron evitar ver el lindo rostro de la joven. Atónitos, no escucharon lo gritos de Marín y Geist que se acercaban al lugar.

Mientras corrían, Marín se detuvo, pues alcanzó a distinguir un raro objeto blanco a lo lejos: la máscara de Shaula.

_"¡Oh no! debió desprendérsele con uno de los golpes de Shaina"_ – pensó la chica, preocupada al saber lo que significaba el que un hombre viera el rostro de una amazona. Pero en este caso eran dos los que habían visto su cara al mismo tiempo.

Tras unos instantes, Milo y Aioria reaccionaron de su asombro para tratar de reanimar a la joven desmayada. Dando un gemido de dolor, Shaula abrió lentamente sus ojos verde claro, los cuales lo primero que vieron fue a los dos caballeros junto a ella, posteriormente se enfocaron en Geist para terminar viendo a Marín quien iba llegando al lugar.

"Ay, pero ¿qué pasó?" – dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla sin problemas - "¡mi máscara¡No la tengo!"

Aioria y Miloagacharon la cabeza y Marín sólo se limitó a señalarle el lugar donde había caído el objeto, el cual estaba siendo cubierto por tierra debido al fuerte viento que sopló en esos instantes, mientras un silencio se apoderó de todos. No había necesidad de decir más.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	3. Desconcierto

_**Saint Seiya** no es mío, le pertenece al sensei Masami Kurumada._

_Sumario: Si de por sí la vida de las amazonas no es fácil¿qué pasa cuando una decisión no sólo afecta el destino de una de ellas, sino también determina el futuro de quienes más le importan en la vida?_

_Parejas: MiloxOC, AioriaxMarín_

* * *

**Entre el amor, la gratitud y la amistad. **

**Capítulo 3. Desconcierto **

"Ay, eso duele"

"Quédate quieta o no podré vendarte este herida"

"Sí, pero no tienes que ser tan brusca Marín"

"¿Brusca? Eres tú la que exageras".

Shaula suspiró, al tiempo que miraba muy pensativa por la ventana de su cabaña el hermoso ocaso, éste empezaba a invadir el horizonte con una combinación de color rojo y amarillo, el viento soplaba todo alrededor al tiempo en que movía las nubes. Todo parecía tan tranquilo que parecía imposible que apenas unas horas antes había tenido su combate con Shaina y aun no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido: la pelea, su derrota y el consecuente hecho inesperado.

"Bien, ya terminé" – sólo la voz de Marín pudo quitarla de su letargo.

"Gracias, espero sane pronto" – Shaula se tocó su antebrazo izquierdo, el cual fue seriamente herido por el ataque de Shaina.

"Y ¿qué piensas hacer?"

"¿Hacer con qué?"

"Con lo ocurrido hoy..."

"¡Ah! Eso..."

"Lo tomas bastante a la ligera"

"Tampoco hay que ser trágicas, Marín".

Shaula se mostraba muy tranquila. Aunque esto sólo era en la apariencia, ya que su interior era todo lo contrario. Su corazón latía muy rápidamente y su mente era asaltaba por constantes interrogantes y dudas, sin una respuesta aparente.

"Sabes bien lo que significa que un hombre vea tu rostro" – Marín se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la ventana mientras cruzaba sus brazos y miraba el ocaso –"es mejor que vayas decidiendo".

"¿Entre amar o matar?"

"No, entre **_a quién_** vas a amar y **_a quién_** vas a matar" – Marín lo dijo lento, pausado y con un toque de seriedad digno de la situación.

Al oír esto, Shaula abrió grandemente sus ojos y volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la pelirroja ¿había escuchado bien lo que dijo su amiga?

"¿Qué¿qué quieres decir con eso?" – la voz de Shaula temblaba al hablar.

"Que por lo visto no te explicaron o no aprendiste bien el Código de Atena respecto a los santos femeninos. Cuando el rostro de una amazona es visto por un hombre, tiene que elegir entre amarlo o matarlo, pero, si dos hombres ven el rostro al mismo tiempo, la elección es de a quién decides amar y a quién le quitarás la vida. En caso de ser más de tres hombres, tendrás que amar a uno y matar a los demás y así consecutivamente. No importa si es una aprendiz o un caballero, las reglas son las mismas".

"¡Pero son tan ridículas esas reglas! Tan irreales, tan inhumanas, tan..."

"Lo sé Shaula, pero yo no las hice. Al decidir entrar a la Orden de Atena para protegerla y salvaguardar la paz aceptamos también atenernos a su Código y a sus reglas, por ridículas e irracionales que éstas sean" –Marín suavizó el tono mientras le explicaba la situación a su consternada amiga.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Marín caminó hacia Shaula, y, colocándole una mano en su hombro, le repitió la anterior pregunta.

"Y ¿qué piensas hacer, amiga?"

Y ahora sin rodeos y ya sin aparentar la tranquilidad del principio, Shaula levantó la vista y respondió:

"Simplemente, no lo sé, Marín".

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


End file.
